Infancia de Chrollo
by MystiqueDreams
Summary: Chrollo Lucilfer. Es conocido que viene de Meteor City. Pero, ¿que clase de cosas ocurrieron antes y mientras estuvo en esta? ¿Antes de que formara el Phantom Troupe, y se convirtiera en el mas grande ladron de todo el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

***No me pertenece Hunter x Hunter ni ninguno de sus personajes***

Eramos una familia muy pobre, sin embargo, mi padre siempre parecia tener dinero para beber. Siempre estaba borracho... Yo tenia 4 años cuando empece a salir a la calle a robar. Robaba todos los dias para sobrevivir. Llevaba comida a mi casa y nadie parecia darse cuenta de que les robaba. Mis padres solo sabian que habia comida en la mesa, no investigaban mas alla. Mi padre gritaba y golpeaba cosas cada vez que bebia, de vez en cuando, me despertaba en medio de la noche con el golpe que le daba a la puerta al llegar. Mama lloraba desconsolada, entonces yo salia a la calle y robaba una rosa y se la llevaba. El rojo era su color favorito. Aun asi, no sonreia en lo absoluto. Me entristecia mucho.  
Llego un dia, recuerdo que fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida, y luego, en una fraccion de segundo, se torno en el mas triste... Tenia 6 años, mi madre me desperto esa mañana, dijo que ibamos a salir. Nos fuimos los tres, y nos montamos en la parte de atras de un autobus. Me senti tan feliz, ¡al fin hariamos un viaje en familia! Nos iriamos de esa pequeña ciudad y tendriamos una mejor vida. Pero, yo era el unico feliz... Mi madre y mi padre estaban muy serios, cada uno miraba a un lado diferente del autobus, se veian... ¿Molestos? Me sente tranquilo, sabia que algo andaba mal, aun asi, mi inocente mente creyo que lo mejor era dejar a un lado los pensamientos pesimistas, ya que 'todo iba a estar bien. Solo nos iriamos de viaje'. Mire alrededor por el autobus. Todas las personas llevaban basura con ellos. Grandes bolsas negras, aparatos electronicos rotos y cosas por el estilo. Todos menos nosotros... Luego de un rato el autobus se detuvo. Me emocione y mire impaciente por la ventana. Solo veia basura...  
"¿Donde estamos?" Pregunte y no recibi respuesta. Los demas pasajeros me miraban con tristeza. ¿Tenia algo en la cara?  
Nos bajamos del autobus. Todos los pasajeros tiraron toda su basura en la gran pila de desperdicios que era ese sitio. Mis padres me cargaron y sentaron en el piso. Yo no entendia nada.  
"Chrollo, quedate aqui" me dijo mi padre. ¿Esta era nuestra nueva casa? No... Mama y papa se montaron en el autobus. Me puse de pie y comence a caminar hacia ellos. Pero mi padre me hizo un gesto de negacion con la cabeza. Me detuve en seco... Me estaban abandonando... ¿Por que? ¿Que habia hecho?  
El autobus emprendio en su viaje. Yo corri tras el llorando, gritando y gimiendo. Pero no estuve ni cerca de alcanzarlo. Cai al piso y llore mas fuerte mientras miraba el autobus. Mis padres estaban sentados en la parte de atras, pero nunca se dignaron a mirar en mi direccion. Estaba desamparado. Me quede tirado en la calle por al menos 1 hora.  
Cuando me recompuse, camine por todos los desperdicios. ¿Acaso estaba completamente solo? Al parecer aqui tiraban todo tipo de desperdicios, incluyendo comida. Con las pilas de desperdicios construi un pequeño refugio. Ahi dormia todas las noches. De dia salia a buscar la comida que se viera mas decente para comer, aunque todo se veia repugnante. Tras una semana de esto, encontre un libro llamado "el Nen". Apenas sabia leer, asi que no podia hacer mucho con el. Lo guarde en mi 'casa' y segui buscando libros que me pudieran ayudar a aprender a leer. Convenientemente, encontre un diccionario y varios libros de aprender a leer, asi como libros de lectura infantil. Me enseñe a mi mismo a leer, cuando estuve listo para leer 'el Nen' tenia 8 años. Lo leia junto a un diccionario pues contenia palabras nuevas para mi. El libro me enseño el poder del Nen, practicaba todos los dias, todo el dia. Hasta que lo domine completamente.  
Pasaron los años. Cumpli 14. Ya para ese entonces habia hallado civilizacion. Eramos unos 20 'habitantes' (que yo supiera), personas inexistentes para el mundo. Los habitantes de Meteor City no se encontraban en ningun documento del mundo, porque para el mundo no eramos mas que basura. Habia un hombre que conocia de nosotros, venia ofreciendo comida a cambio de cualquier electrodomestico en buen estado que pudieramos darle. Yo siempre le robaba comida cuando se distraia, nunca se llego siquiera a percatar de mi existencia, lo cual hacia mas facil el robarle. Despues de comer desperdicios por años, esa comida fresca me llenaba de felicidad. Aun pensaba en mis padres, me preguntaba que hacian, si seguian vivos, si pensaban en mi tanto como yo en ellos, el por que de sus acciones conmigo. Y luego lloraba. Me pasaba muy a menudo. Y por muchos años. Sin embargo, los otros 19 habitantes nunca se enteraron, pues procuraba llorar en soledad, donde nadie pudiera ver mi debilidad.  
En fin, al cumplir 14 decidi que queria salir de meteor city. Aun asi, no tenia el dinero... Tendria que robar. Los autobuses que venian a dejar basura llegaban semanalmente, dada la posicion del sol ya sabia cuando llegaria. Asi que me oculte atras de una pila de basura y espere. Cuando el bus dejo toda su basura, me subi al techo rapida y silenciosamente. Gracias al nen, podia. El autobus dejo la ciudad, fue a una muy lujosa, perfecto lugar para robar... Sacaba dinero, joyas y celulares de bolsillos y bolsos de todo tipo de personas, especialmente de aquellas que se veian mas adineradas, lo entraba todo en un bolso que encontre tirado en Meteor City. Llevaba mi vida entera haciendolo, asi que nadie se percato de mi.  
Caminando por la ciudad un edificio me llamo la atencion: "S.J. Academy" Ahi veia jovenes entrando con la misma vestimenta. Detuve a uno que iba entrando y le pregunte que era ese sitio. Me explico que era una escuela. Habia oido hablar de ella en uno de los libros que lei, pero nunca habia visto una en persona. Ya tenia una meta, al fin. Queria estudiar, ser una persona culta. Saber mucho de todo, esto no lo lograria por mi mismo en Meteor City. Fui al mercado negro e hice una falsa identificacion y acta de nacimiento. Le pague a unos extaños para que fingieran ser mis padres y me inscribi en la escuela. Pagaba mis estudios robando. En el instituto, ademas de aprender matematicas, historia, ciencias y todo tipo de areas, aprendi a lidiar con los humanos. Los odiaba a todos, despues de todo, no era mas que basura para ellos, aun asi, si queria lograr tenerlo todo, era obligatorio aprender a lidiar con la gente, al menos eso aprendi en un libro.  
Un dia, tras un mes de mi ingreso, habia observado en silencio muchas cosas, no solia relacionarme con nadie, aunque, cada vez que me hablaban, me comportaba lo mas carismatico posible. Aun asi, los odiaba a todos. A los que mas odiaba era a los grandes y fuertes, que golpeaban y humillaban a los debiles. Los debiles eran dignos de pena, me recordaban a mi mismo hace un par de años, cuando fui abandonado. No podia quedarme de brazos cruzados, de haber podido tener ayuda, yo la hubiera pedido. Especificamente recuerdo una ocasion. Un grandulon de pelo rubio levanto a un pequeño chico por los pies frente a todo el alumnado. Todos se reian mientras el pequeño lloraba. Aquel gran rubio lo agitaba y gritaba cosas humillantes e insultos al chico. Luego una chica fue al medio de la escena y le pidio que se detuviera.  
"¡Amor! Pero si este pequeño idiota me estaba mirando raro." Se quejaba el. Yo no pude soportarlo. Camine hacia ellos. El me miro de arriba abajo.  
"¿Y tu quien eres?" Me pregunto.  
"No te considero digno de conocer mi nombre" respondi. Escuche muchos 'oohs' y el grandulon me miro desafiante.  
"Asi que te crees muy inteligente, ¿no?"  
"No creo que soy 'muy inteligente', solo digamos que mi intelecto sobrepasa el tuyo en niveles monstruosamente descomunales. Eso, por si ni sabias, fue una redundancia" dije en mi tono mas natural y carismatico. Habia aprendido que, a la hora de una disputa, aquel que se mostrara mas calmado siempre ganaba. El adversario, psicologicamente se sentia mas debil, al pensar que su contrincante sentia mucha confianza mientas el sentia nervios y ansiedad.  
El grandulon dejo caer al piso al chico, quien corrio llorando. Luego se acerco a mi, me levanto por la camisa y levanto el puño.  
"¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota?" Dijo. Yo rei, muy fuerte.  
"Jajajajajajajajaja... Intenta golpearme, te aseguro que antes de que tu puño toque mi cara estaras en el piso inconsciente. Es mas, dejare mis manos aqui, al lado de mi cara y aun asi quedaras desmayado" sonrei. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Su puño venia directo a mi cara, pero, yo tenia Nen. Esto me permitio darle un golpe en la nuca y desmayarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera que habia movido mi mano, su puño no estuvo cerca de golpearme antes de que el cayera al piso con un fuerte gemido. Todos a mi alrededor se veian impresionados. Nadie podia creer lo ocurrido. No mire a nadie a los ojos. Tan solo camine en direccion a la cual el chico habia corrido, todos los estudiantes estaban en silencio, mirandome incredulos.  
Ande un rato hasta encontrar al niño que lloraba. Estaba sentado en una esquina de la parte exterior de la academia, sentado con la cara entre sus rodillas llorando. Me acerque a el y me sente a su lado.  
"Hola chico. Ya me encargue de tu problema" le dije. El me miro y se seco las lagrimas.  
"Gr..gracias...¿quien eres? Nunca te habia visto" dijo entre sollozos.  
"Soy Chrollo. ¿Tu?"  
"Me llamo Uvogin"

***Emm... Espero que les haya gustado :D (no se que mas decir XD) Gracias por leerlo :3* **


	2. Chapter 2

"Me llamo Uvogin"

"Un gusto... ¿Te puedo decir Uvo?"

"Si... ¿Hace cuanto entraste?"

"Mm... Hace mas o menos un mes. Actualmente estoy tomando un curso intensivo para alcanzar el nivel que me corresponde. No me has visto porque es un curso compuesto por pocas personas" dije y lo mire en los ojos. Reconoci en el una mirada familiar, la misma que yo tenia cuando fui abandonado. Recuerdo que al verme en el reflejo de alguno de los deshechos no me reconoci. Mis ojos delataban el sufrimiento y la tristeza que sentia y creia que ocultaba. Uvo poseia la misma mirada. "Uvo... Ese sujeto te hace este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, ¿no?"

"Si... Estoy harto. Harto de tener miedo, de sentirme inseguro, de no poder defenderme..." Dijo y una vena en su cabeza se dilato. Golpeo el piso con tal fuerza que le hizo un agujero del tamaño de su puño. Luego note que, a mi alrededor habian unos 15 hoyos del mismo tamaño. Entonces entendi, Uvo habia hecho todos estos hoyos en arranques de ira¿Como podia ser que con tanta fuerza se dejara pisotear de esa forma?

"Uvo... ¿Te has dado cuenta de tu fuerza?"

"¿Eh?"

"Mira. Todos estos agujeros. Tu los hiciste, ¿por que no usar esta fuerza en contra de quien te oprime?"

"¿Contra Hikari? No podria... Me matarian sus amigos"

"¿Que tal si yo te defendiera? Es mas, te ayudare a vengarte. Haremos su vida el infierno que el hace de la tuya."

"¿Por que me quieres ayudar?"

"Veras, Uvo. Tu mirada de sufrimiento me recuerda a la de alguien que conocia hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que veia a esa persona deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto. Asi que quiero ayudarte para que quites esa expresion de tu rostro"

"Gracias, Chrollo. Pero esa no es la unica razon. Veras, soy un huerfano. Vengo de Meteor City. Vine a la ciudad y alguien me llevo a un horfanato. He estado ahi desde entonces, aunque no conozco a mis padres ni por que me dejaron ahi..." Quede boquiabierto al oir esto. Por eso la mirada, este chico sufria lo mismo que yo habia sufrido.

"Yo tambien vengo de alla... Vine a la ciudad a estudiar, alquile una habitacion en una casa. Son un par de ancianos, ellos me pagan los estudios siempre y cuando yo cuide de ellos" menti. Aun estando en la misma situacion de Uvo, no podia revelar mi secreto asi de facil, aunque era cierto que habia alquilado una habitacion en una casa.

"Wow. Nunca pense que encontraria a alguien que viniera de alla en un sitio como este. Me alegra mucho, Chrollo"

"Si, yo nunca lo hubiera pensado. Ahora, vamos. Te ayudare. Este Hikari te robo algo muy preciado: tu dignidad. Yo me encargare de hacer lo mismo. Dime, ¿que sabes sobre el? ¿Que es lo mas preciado para el?" Uvo me miro pensativo.

"Mm... Diria que su novia. No la trata muy bien, pero parece quererla de verdad"

"Perfecto. Es todo lo que necesito. Vamonos de aqui. Y la proxima vez que intente hacerte daño, no dudes en golpearlo. Confia en mi, aun si sus demas cobardes intentan hacer algo, yo te ayudare"

"Y si no estas ahi, ¿Que hago?"

"Uvo, ¿no te acabo de decir que confies en mi?" Sonrei, vi esperanza en sus ojos y luego me fui. Tenia algo que robar, despues de todo. Robaria la amada de Hikari. En gran variedad de libros, incluso los mas fuertes caballeros sucumbian ante aquel sentimiento llamado amor. La causa de mayor sufrimiento del hombre era el amor. Asi que, ¿Que mejor forma de hacer sufrir a un hombre sino despojandolo de la mujer que ama?

Habia visto esto en multiples libros, aunque nunca lo habia sentido. Supe que seria facil lograr mi objetivo cuando vi a la chica llorando en un escalon sola. Ese era el momento perfecto y no lo echaria a perder aun considerando lo ridicula que era la situacion. Una chica sufria por un hombre en la forma mas cliche posible y, la verdad es que esta chica era en su esencia, un cliche. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que quise matar a alguien. Yo mas que nadie sabia lo que era el sufrimiento y, esto era ridiculo, queria mostrarle sufrimiento real. Pero decidi no matarla, sino darle una dosis mas de su supuesto sufrimiento, a la vez que le quitaba algo preciado a Hikari, tal como el habia hecho con Uvo. Me sente a su lado y use mi expresion mas amigable posible, apartando a un lado mis pensamientos homicidas.

"¿Que te pasa?" Le pregunte. Ella me miro incredula y seco sus lagrimas.

"No espere que nadie me viera aqui"

"Lo siento si te molesto. Es que no podia simplemente pasar de largo al verte asi"

"¿Por que? Ni siquiera me conoces..."

"Bueno, no soporto ver a las personas llorando. Asi que queria intentar de animarte" al lado de las escaleras habian unas flores, asi quetome una y se la di. Ella sonrio y la acepto. "Un gusto. Soy chrollo"

"Akemi" me miro sonriendo.

"Akemi... ¿Sabias que eso significa hermosa? Diria que el nombre va muy acorde con la persona que lo lleva" al decir esto Akemi se sonrojo y rio un poco.  
"Gracias, Chrollo"

"Bueno Akemi... ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasaba? Tal vez pueda ayudarte"

"No te preocupes. No es nada importante."

"Si te causo suficiente dolor como para hacerte llorar, debe ser bastante importante"

"Bueno... Es solo que a veces Hikari es tan patan... Algunas veces me pregunto porque sigo con el, pero otras veces es tan tierno que me hace cambiar de opinion. No se que hacer" tarde unos 3 segundos en recomponerme, pues al ella decir esto, estuve mas cerca de matarla. No podia soportar algo tan ridiculo. Pero debia de, y lo sabia. Asi que respire hondo y me controle.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo saldra bien. Pero debes saber algo, si algo en tu vida te hace infeliz tal vez deberias cambiarlo"

"Es facil decirlo pero, el cambio no es facil siempre..."

"A veces es necesario sufrir un cambio fuerte, luego te sentiras mejor y te daras cuenta que todo valio la pena" me sentia cursi diciendo estas cosas... Pero esto no era una simple conquista. Cuando creciera, planeaba saber mucho sobre todo tipo de temas. Algun dia esto podria servirme, saber tratar a las personas era importante para pasar desapercibido o causar una buena impresion. De esa forma, seria menos sospechoso ante el mundo, cuando lo estirpara de sus riquezas en castigo por olvidarme y a todos los habitantes de Meteor City.

"Tal vez tengas razon" interrumpio mis pensamientos Akemi "Lo pensare. Gracias por tu ayuda, Chrollo" sonrio.

"No te preocupes. Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, Akemi" al decir su nombre pase mi dedo delicadamente por su barbilla. Luego me puse en pie y me fui. No tuve que girar para darme cuenta que la habia cautivado. Era una sensacion agridulce. Amaba lograr mi objetivo, pero odiaba a esta chica mas de lo que pense.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella, hasta que un dia Hikari parecio notarlo. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, camino a mi clase cuando Hikari se detuvo en el medio de mi camino, obstruyendo el paso.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Pregunte calmadamente. Esto parecio molestarle.

"Veo que te parece divertido andar con mi Akemi, ¿no?"

"No se de que hablas"

"Oh, pero si sabes... Te he visto coqueteandole a MI chica, detente o lo lamentaras"

"¿Yo? ¿Coqueteandole? No tengo idea de que hablas. Tan solo estoy siendo amable con ella, siendo su paño de lagrimas cada vez que tu descuidas tu trato con ella. Y creeme, pasa mucho"

"Maldito..." El ingenuo me sostuvo por la camisa y me estrello contra la pared. Inmediatamente se hizo un circulo a nuestro alrededor, los estudiantes sedientos de historias que contar. Yo no cambie mi expresion en ningun momento. Justo cuando Hikari levanto el puño para intentar golpearme, aparecio Akemi.

"¡Hikari! ¿Que haces?" Grito.

"¡Akemi! Solo le enseño una leccion a este hijo de la gran...!"

"Hikari, dejalo. Es mi amigo."

"¿Tu amigo dijiste? ¿O querrás decir tu amante?" El pasillo se llenó de susurros y alguien ya tenia una cámara afuera.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Y no tendré esta conversación aquí!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Temes que se descubra tu pequeña aventura?"

"¡Hikari, yo nunca te haría eso!" Los ojos de Akemi se llenaban de lágrimas, a todo esto, Hikari me tenía contra un casillero mientras me sostenía por la camisa.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué debería de creerte? Es más, ¡¿qué tal te gustará tu 'pequeño juguete' cuando lo deje sin rostro?!" En ese momento intentó de pegarme un puño, pero, sin inmutarme le di un rodillazo usando el mismo truco de la última vez, y Hikari cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estómago y tosiendo. Yo, tan solo me arreglé la camisa, tomé mis cosas y seguí mi camino, pasándole al lado a Akemi y evadiendo su mirada.

"¡Este tipo está endemoniado!" Gritó Hikari aun sin mucho aliento. Seguí mi camino como si nada, y todos los estudiantes abrían paso asustados de mi. Alguien incluso tomó una cruz y la alzó frente a mi mientras susurraba lo que supongo era una oración. me costó no reirme de él. Entre en el salon de clases y me senté. Aun no estaban todos los estudiantes, pero los que estaban me rodearon, habían visto el suceso desde aquí. Sus preguntas eran tontas, pero algo graciosas.

"¿Puedes sostener una cruz sin quemarte?"

"¿Tienes poderes psíquicos?"

"¿Eres de este mundo?" Son solo algunas de las estupides que tuve que escuchar hasta la llegada del profesor, quien me informó que el director me estaba buscando. Al llegar a la oficina, Hikari ya se encontraba ahi, tratando de explicar como, de alguna manera desconocida para él, lo había aturdido sin moverme. Le mostró su torso, tenía un gran moretón del tamaño de mi rodilla. Si tan solo supiera lo dichoso que fue de que no me decidí por matarlo... El director me observó incrédulo, pues hasta ahora era un estudiante "ejemplar", además no podía comprender ni creer las palabras de Hikari.

"A ver, ¿Cree usted que pueda explicarme lo sucedido?" Me preguntó el director.

"Si, señor. Estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia mi salón de clases, cuando Hikari me sostuvo contra un casillero acusándome de algo. Iba a golpearme y, en defensa propia, le di un golpe. Tal vez me sobrepasé un poco..."

"¿Eso es todo? ¡¿No le dirás como hiciste eso sin mover un músculo?!"

"No sé de que hablas"

"¡Director, este... engendro no puede ser humano! ¡No es posible hacer lo que él hizo! ¡¿Acaso le parece que tengo razón para mentir sobre algo como esto?!" El director observó lo alterado que se encontraba Hikari y por un momento pareció creerle.

"Hikari, quizás el golpe fue muy rápido como para que lo pudieras ver, te encontrabas molesto y eso podría nublar tus sentidos, además..."

"¡No! ¡Todo el mundo lo dice! ¡Además tengo el video!"

"Un video no es justificación, Hikari. Alguien pudo haber usado efectos especiales, o algo por el estilo para hacerle creer que en realidad fue como usted piensa"

"¡Pero...! ¡Yo...! ¡Ah, olvídelo! Si este engendro puede hacer eso, no dudaría que controla sus pensamientos o algo así"

"Hikari, no me haga agravar su castigo. Y ahora que lo menciono, ambos quedan castigados. Se quedarán durante toda la semana limpiando la cancha luego de clases. Harán esto juntos"

"¡Pero...!"

"Sin peros, Hikari...Iniciarán hoy mismo" Hikari suspiró y me observó. Me resultaba molesto tener que quedarme hasta más tarde a hacer algo tan trivial, pero nada podía hacer. Al menos le hacía la vida imposible a Hikari, tal como le había prometido a Uvo.

Al terminar las clases empezamos a limpiar la cancha como nos habían ordenado, recogiendo la basura y hojas. De repente, escuché a alguien llorando y unos gemidos. Era una chica, ¿Akemi de nuevo? No, no era ella. Era otra persona, caminé en dirección a ella, no estoy seguro de por qué, supongo que ya lograba reconocer los gritos de una persona en desesperación, así como me pasó con Uvo, y de mi propia experiencia. La chica estaba sentada bajo un árbol justo al lado de la cancha, se encontraba sola, con la cara contra el árbol y golpeándolo con el puño, mientras me acercaba estaba de espalda a mi. Sin notar que me acercaba, agarró un bate que estaba en el suelo, y comenzó a golpear el árbol mientras gritaba y gemía. Cuando estuve justo detrás de ella, sostuve el bate, impidiéndole que golpeara el árbol de nuevo. Ella, molesta y confundida, me miró con cara asesina. La intensidad de su mirada, junto a su cabellera rubia que caía sobre su cara me parecieron impresionantes…y hermosas…

"¡Suelta o te golpearé a ti también!" vociferó la chica mientras trataba de quitarme el bate, pero yo la superaba en fuerza.

"Escucha, no sé que te ocurrió, pero si sigues golpeando este árbol yo tendré que recogerlo, y ya me he metido en bastantes problemas. Así que te pido por favor que canalizes tu ira de otra forma"

Dije en la forma más calmada posible. Ella, luego de vacilar un poco, dejó ir el bate y me abofeteó. Luego se agachó y continuó llorando. Me agaché junto a ella y la abracé. Era la segunda vez que me había apiadado por un ser humano.

La chica me abrazó fuertemente y lloró sobre mi hombro.

"¡Pakunoda! ¡Aquí estás!" gritó Uvo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Pakunoda! ¡Aquí estás!" gritó Uvo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros. "¿Chrollo? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La escuché llorando y…bueno…"

"Pakunoda, no les hagas caso. En serio, ya verás como te vengarás. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo pensaba que no tendría mas esperanza contra Hikari? Luego llegó Chrollo y me ayudó, solo ten paciencia."

"Uvo, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Las chicas de la clase de Pakunoda le hacen bromas pesadas porque ella es huérfana, la llaman 'escoria de Meteor City' y cosas por el estilo" Como odiaba a la raza humana, en casos como este me avergonzaba ser uno de ellos.

"Pakunoda" dije dejando de abrazarla. Ella me miró a los ojos desesperanzada. "Te confieso que yo también soy de Meteor City, y prometo que te ayudaré a vengarte de ellas"

"El es el Chrollo de quien te hablé" le dijo Uvo a Pakunoda. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y luego me vio a mi y me abrazó nuevamente.

"¡No sé qué hacer, ellas tienen razón!¡ No soy mas que basura abandonada, un maldito error!"

"No digas eso, no eres basura, mucho menos un error. Ellos son la basura, porque cualquiera que ríe de la desgracia de otros es quien no merece vivir. Así que ven, párate" Dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "A partir de mañana, te ayudaré a hacerlas sentir como la basura que en realidad son, ¿de acuerdo?" dije con mi mano extendida para un apretón. Ella se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego dijo:

"De acuerdo" Y sonrió.

"Es más, me gustaría verlas… Dime, ¿Siguen aquí?"

"Em… Sí, acabo de salir de una clase en horas extra, deben seguir en el recinto"

"Perfecto, muéstramelas" Pakunoda me miró extrañada, y luego me guió hacia ellas. Estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cancha, mientras que Pakunoda, Uvo y yo las observábamos atrás de una columna. Me aseguré de mirarlas lo suficiente para recordar cada una de sus facciones, para así poder reconocerlas incluso de espalda. Eran 5, todas llenas de maquillaje y caras superficiales. Esta venganza sería muy divertida…

Nos paramos en silencio para escuchar de qué hablaban, graciosamente, hablaban de mí.

"¿Qué creen del chico nuevo?"

"Mm… Está bien bueno"

"Sí, pero es muy raro, ¿No creen?"

"Algo, se rumorea que no es un humano, o que hizo un pacto con el diablo" Al oír eso, casi me echo a reír…

"Bueno, no sé si lo hizo o no, pero yo me acostaría con ese diablillo. Ji ji…"

"¡Totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Jajajajajaja!" Rieron todas. Pakunoda y Uvo me miraron, yo aun las observaba.

"Síganme" Les dije. Puse mi brazo alrededor del hombro de Pakunoda, ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero me siguió la corriente. Los 3 caminamos pasándole por al lado a ellas. Dejaron de hablar para mirarnos, pero las ignoré por completo. Nos sentamos en una mesa suficientemente lejos de ellas para resistirme a la tentación de matarlas…

"Pakunoda, ¿Qué te hicieron específicamente?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno… Hoy, cuando fui a mi casillero, lo abrí y… Estaba lleno de notas, completamente lleno, no podía ni ver mis libros. Al sacarlas, todas tenían mensajes diciéndome cosas como 'Escoria', 'Eres un error ambulante', 'Deberías estar muerta', 'No vales nada'…"

"¡Pakuuu! ¡No les hagas caso! ¡Sabes que vales mucho mas que ellas! ¡No eres escoria, ni un error. Eres una genial persona, ellas son la basura!" dijo Uvo preocupado.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Uvo? ¡¿ No ves que ni siquiera mis padres me quisieron lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo?! Tal vez de verdad debería estar muerta" dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Mis padres tampoco Paku, ni los de Chrollo… Pero aqui estamos, juntos. Tu y yo somos como hermanos, como familia. Al diablo tus padres, que se pudran en un rincón del infierno. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y mira como nuestra familia se expande, Chrollo me ha estado ayudando contra Hikari, hace unas semanas no me molesta. ¡Resiste! Ya verás como todo mejora, y podrás defenderte tú misma. Dejarán de molestarte y.. y ¡ya verás! Sólo, tan solo… no digas que deberías morir… Eres todo lo que tengo…" Uvo dijo todo esto tomando a Pakunoda por los hombros, casi llorando igual que ella. Este era el colmo…

"Oigan… Les mostraré algo. Vengan conmigo…" dije conmovido, una vez Pakunoda y Uvo se calmaron. Salimos del recinto, de todas formas ya habían acabado las clases, nadie se atrevía a molestar a ninguno de mis dos acompañantes, ya que andaban conmigo y yo era el "satánico". Aquella academia era igual un internado, así que fuimos a la habitación de Pakunoda. A partir de ese día, comencé a enseñarles el Nen, así podrían defenderse ellos mismos. Pensé que quizás sería mas satisfacorio para ellos llevar a cabo la venganza, en vez de ser yo quien me encargue. Diariamente, nos reuníamos ahí, y practicábamos juntos. Descubrí mi Hatsu con ellos, incluso. Era un especialista, y mi primer poder fue un libro. En la primera página explicaba como ese libro servía para robar a otros poderes especiales. Me encantó… Estaba seguro que algún día me serviría de mucho… Bueno, en fin…

Durante esos días que entrenábamos juntos, no descuidé mi plan con Akemi… Seguía tratándola como una "amiga". Un día, andaba hablando con la chica en el pasillo, cuando vimos a lo lejos una multitud de gente, y escuchábamos el nombre de Hikari siendo gritado por muchos. Nos acercamos, y vi como Hikari y Uvo peleaban, pero, esta vez, Uvo le daba su merecido… Una vez dejó a Hikari en el piso en posición fetal, gruñó con ira, fue un gran grito de desahogo, como si toda la tensión que había sentido todo este tiempo hubiera salido en 3 segundos. Incluso, cuando lo hizo, una pequeña brisa se sintió… Luego entraron al círculo 3 amigos de Hikari, golpearon a Uvo en la cabeza desde atrás con un bate. Aún no dominaba mucho el Nen, así que esto lo aturdió. Rápidamente entré al círculo y pateé en la cabeza a quien le dio con el bate. Esta vez si permití que se notara el golpe.

"¡Uvoooo!" escuché a Pakunoda gritar mientras entraba al círculo y se arrodillaba a ver como estaba. Este se recompuso.

"¡Cobardes! ¡Son unos maricas que no pueden ni pelear por si solos! ¡Ya que les gusta el 3 contra 1, vengan! ¡Peleemos! ¡Los mataré a los tres con mis propias manos!" grité con ira. Se echaron algo hacia atrás y me veían con miedo. Uvo se puso de pie y me tomó por el brazo justo cuando iba a realmente matarlos.

"Chrollo… Esta es MI pelea. Yo me encargaré de los tres…" dijo con decisión. Al verlo decidí que realmente esta batalla le correspondía a él. Respiré hondo, casi soné como un toro. Les lancé una mirada asesina y eché atrás. Uvo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, corrió hacia el que tenía el bate, que intentó de golpearlo con este. Pero Uvo usó el Hatsu, que acababa de descubrir sin darse cuenta… Era un "intensificador". Al parecer, sin percatarse canalizó su aura en su brazo derecho. con el cual agarró el bate y lo destrozó aprentándolo en su puño. Con el otro golpeó al patán en el estómago. Luego le dio un rodillazo en el mismo sitio en el que lanzó el puño. Eso fue más que suficiente. Cayó al piso escupiendo sangre… Los otros dos intentaron huir, cuando iban a pasarme corriendo por el lado, los tomé por el cuello a ambos y los tiré donde estaba Uvo. Cayeron al suelo, y Uvo los golpeó por unos 10 segundos, los estudiantes gritaban, alentaban, un poco de todo… hasta que llegó el director.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aqui?!" todos se callaron, Uvo miró al director. Aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pudiera pasarle. Uvo y yo fuimos mandados a la oficina del director, y Pakunoda pidió al director ir para servir de testigo. Hikari y su manada estaban en la enfermería. El que escupió sangre fue llevado a emergencias. Fuimos regañados por el director. Uvo nunca se había metido en problemas, y… el que había sido llevado a emergencias estaba en riesgo de morir. Los golpes le habían roto una costilla, que le había perforado un órgano. Me costó no sonreir… Uvo, al oirlo, se sorprendió, aunque no sintió culpabilidad. Más bien se alegró de haber descubierto el poder que tenía. Pakunoda y yo tratamos de defender a nuestro amigo persuadiendo al director. No servimos de mucho, fui suspendido por un día por ayudar a Uvo, este último fue suspendido por una semana, dado el caso de que el patán no muriera. El en realidad estaba feliz de poder huir por un tiempo de ese horrible lugar. Pakunoda, por su lado, se sentiría muy sola toda esa semana sin su "hermano".

Al salir de la oficina, vi a Akemi esperando recostada en la pared, me extrañaba que no estuviera con Hikari en la enfermería… Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, este salió en dirección hacia Akemi cojeando y con la mano en un costado.

"Akemi…" dijo débilmente. Ella lo miró, luego a mi. Me haló por el cuello de mi camisa y me besó… Me pareció difícil de creer… Pero todo había salido mejor de lo planeado. Le había quitado a Hikari a su chica, ahora era momento de arruinarla a ella… "Akemi… ¿Por qué?" dijo casi en un susurro Hikari. Estaba muy débil como para molestarse, pero su cara dejaba ver cómo le afectó que Akemi me besara. Cuando por fin me soltó, Hikari simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue. Pakunoda y Uvo miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

"Chrollo, lo siento. Me di cuenta que en realidad no amo a Hikari, y te lo agradezco a ti por ayudarme con eso. Em… Sé que lo que hice fue algo impulsivo, pero no pude resistirme…"

"Akemi… Debo confesarte algo…" dije y se le iluminaron los ojos. "Akemi… Todo tu ser, así como el de Hikari, me asquean… Debo decirte que todo lo sucedido, desde el día en que te hablé por primera vez, hasta este momento en el que por fin veo una cara de verdadero sufrimiento en Hikari, fueron friamente calculados. Y antes de que vengas con tu cliché frase '¿me usaste? ¿Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue falso?' Mi respuesta es si a ambas. No me interesaron nunca tus estúpidos problemas con tu novio, no fuiste más que un peón en mi plan. Ya acabó tu participación en él, así que, por fin, ya puedo deshacerme de ti. Me retiraré de tu vida, ya no eres necesaria. Eres ordinaria, poco atractiva, nada interesante, con una mente vacía… En fin, eres un cliché andante. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no estoy bromeando. Mentiría si digo que me importa un comino lo que te suceda. Francamente, podrías ser golpeada hasta la muerte y para mí significaría lo mismo que la muerte de un insecto." Al finalizar, su cara estaba tan descompuesta como esperaba. Tenía una expresión de una enferma mental. Cierto… Me había confesado que sufría ataques depresivos… Quizás no debí decirle todo eso, pero bueno… No es como si me importara… Miré a Uvo y Pakunoda "¿Nos vamos?"

Boquiabiertos aún ambos, salimos de allá. Akemi se quedó inmóvil aún con la cara descompuesta. No sé que pasó con ella después.

"Wow Chrollo, eso fue… increíble…" me dijo Pakunoda una vez salimos de ahí.

"¡Si! ¡No puedo creer que le dijeras eso! Fue genial." dijo emocionado Uvo.

"Jaja, gracias. ¿Pero que me dices de ti? La forma en la que gritaste, como los golpeaste, incluso usaste tu Hatsu. Fue increíble. Nunca más volverán a hacerte bromas" chocamos puños.

"N-No sabía que estabas coqueteándole a Akemi" dijo Pakunoda.

"Jajajajaja… Ni pensarlo. Sólo lo hice para ver la cara que Hikari tenía hoy. Francamente, no pensé que me besaría, ni yo había pensado hacerlo" miré a Pakunoda y esta se veía algo aliviada por mi respuesta.

"¿Practicaremos hoy?"

"Si. Mañana no vendré pues estoy expulsado, y Uvo no puede venir por 1 semana. Podemos, si quieres, practicar nosotros mientras él vuelve, Paku" Sugerí. Pakunoda se sonrojó un poco.

"Eh… M-Me parece bien, Chrollo…" Fuimos a la habitación de Paku, como siempre, y practicamos nuestro Nen. Paku descubrió que era especializadora, al igual que yo. Aunque aun no conocíamos cuál era su poder.

Al día siguiente no fui a la academia, como estaba suspendido. Al otro día, entré al recinto y Paku corrió hacia mi.

"¡Chrollo! ¡Aquí estás!" Llegó a mi algo sofocada.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo?"

"No, no… Es que… Akemi… Ella…"

"¿Si?"

"¡Se suicidó anoche! ¡Hikari te busca como loco!"

***Espero les haya gustado!***


End file.
